Coop Burtonburger
Coop Burtonburger was a 10-year old boy until he met Kat. He was beaten and tortured by him, who sent Dib Membrane (an alien hunter and Coop's best friend) a video of the event and lied by telling him that Coop was dead. Dib fell into a deep depression over Coop's "death". Years later, Coop returned, sought revenge against Kat, and utilized advanced technology and resources that he had acquired by pooled resources from his enemies. He was able to develop high-tech equipment & trained a battalion of soldiers. He even designed a high-tech "catsuit" with capabilities as well as utilize lethal gadgetry and weapons during combat situations. Coop created the nickname, the Black Knight, until his redemption and forgiveness at the hands of Kat. After he finally aided Dib against Zim, Coop took up the title of Catboy, a name given by Lorne so many times during his childhood. Incident Reports Coop was born on a rooftop to Burt and Mary Burtonburger, a pair of alcoholics who were in debt to French mob boss, Bomb Voyage. Burt tried to sell his newborn son to Bomb Voyage to settle his debt, but was instead beaten by his lieutenant, Tank. As Coop grew up, Burt frequently told him that he was so worthless that he couldn't even give him away and frequently assaulted him. Mary was executed by Bomb Voyage when Coop was thirteen. It was Coop who told Bomb Voyage where to find where they were hiding, but in exchange, the gang gave Coop his own patch in Bootsville where he could commit crime without interfering with any of their business. Dib's Right Hand Man/Best Friend Coop had his first encounter with the self proclaimed "Defender of Earth" when he was a witness to a fight between him and Zim at age fifteen shortly after a successful robbery. Coop saved Dib's life by pushing him, unconscious, out of the way of Zim's machine gun fire. Incredibly, Coop stole Dib's Grapnel Gun and used it to defeat Zim. Dib came to and knocked Coop's Pistol out of his hand with a high-tech Boomerang before he could shoot Zim point-blank in the head. Zim warned Coop that he would never forget his face before Dib knocked him out. Dib had Coop arrested for his crime, but he was charged as a minor because he had managed to avoid leaving anything probative behind in all of his other crimes. A Mothman Industries project that placed troubled teens into schools ensured that Coop did not serve his full sentence. Coop was an A student, an excellent athlete, and he attracted the personal interest of Dib. Few months after being released, Dib appeared in Coop's dorm, handed him his own Grapnel Gun and an Agent attire, and told him that he had one night to impress him. He did. Months later, Bootsville allowed Dib to take Coop in as his ward. Dib had another entrance to the industries built into Coop's bedroom. Kat's Abuse Like Timmy Turner before him, Coop assumed the role of Dib's right hand man. While Coop enjoyed being a hero and had an aptitude for it, he also had difficulty with his temper, recklessness, and self-control, and he frequently disobeyed Dib's direct orders. Reprimands for that behavior rankled the new, headstrong version - he expected to be treated as a partner and brother to Dib, but instead felt like a mere assistant. At one point in his tenure as the new agent, Zim blew up a school, filled with children. It was at that moment that Coop decided that he needed to die. Going on his own, Coop turned off his comm link and tracer, and tracked the Zim to Bootsville Asylum. Instead, Kat trapped him and beat him to the point of unconsciousness with a crowbar. Kat kept Coop in a sealed-off and abandoned wing of the asylum, tied to a chair. There, with Zim menacingly covering for him, Kat tortured and brainwashed the young man. As part of a psychological plan, Kat forced Coop into believing that Dib had abandoned him, and that Dib was the true villain. That would lead to a future confrontation between friend and friend that would break Dib. Coop was strong, held onto the belief that Dib was out there looking for him, and, would soon find him. However, Kat started to break down Coop's will when he showed him a photo of Dib with the new partner, Dipper Pines. The abuse continued for six months, and Kat even let other Asylum inmates beat Coop. Kat also branded the symbols on his collar on Coop's right cheek. Finally broken, Kat forced Coop into revealing Dib's horrid childhood, but before he did, Kat shot him, and gave the footage of that to Dib, who believed Coop to be dead, finally gave up the search, and did not know that Kat had Coop wear body armor during the filming. After Coop had recovered, the torture continued still, this time under Dr. K, who was jealous of Coop for being chosen to replace her as Kat's sidekick, but nonetheless, used her training as a psychologist to manipulate Coop not only into believing that Dib gave him the symbol brand, but also to shoot the villain Monarch, who wore an butterfly costume while Coop was under the influence of hallucinogenic drugs. It was Dr. K who called Coop "Bootsville's Knight in Shining Armor" because she believed that if Coop killed the Dib, she and Kat could be together forever. Bootsville Asylum Incident Coop broke free during a prison break at the asylum, but Kat had paid well to retain the services of Zim to make sure that Coop didn't leave the island alive. However, Coop managed to persuade Zim that Kat wouldn't fulfill his contract with the mercenary, but that he could triple his pay if they escaped together. Zim accepted after he force-fed Coop a tracking device. They stole a helicopter to escape, then went to Mothman Tower, where Coop broke into one of Dib's bank accounts that was earmarked for Dib, by using information that he'd gleaned as Dib's ward, and transferred all of the money he promised to Zim. Incidentally, Coop had his first encounter with Dipper Pines during the break-in, who assumed that Coop (because he was wearing a ski mask) was Zim's sidekick. After The Bootsville Asylum Incident Coop put Zim on retainer. He went on to steal millions of dollars from Dib, which paid for the earliest steps of his plans for revenge. The Invasion Incident Coop watched Dib and Zim (though it was actually Kat himself in shapeshifting disguise). He was then approached by Kat himself. After he struck a conversation with his old victim, Kat revealed his continued partnership with Zim, instructed the assassin to aid Coop's quest for revenge, reinforced the young man's distorted perception of Dib abandoning him, and encouraged him to ensure that he became a more well-known figure in Bootsville as the Black Knight. While Coop brutally beat Kat and made an attempt on his life in retribution for what he did to him years ago, he decided not to, Kat informed him that he had high hopes for the young man's plans against Dib and Boostville. Before The Militia Incident After a year of training and planning, Coop formed a militia in Valle de las Guerras in Venezuela. Around this time, he also snuck into The City and had a run in with Kat. Mockingly adopting Dr. K's moniker for him, Coop picked the alias "Catboy", and knew that, based on the Bootsville Asylum and Invasion Incidents, it would haunt Dib once he revealed himself. As Catboy, Coop returned to Bootsville where he forged an alliance with Dr Doofenshmirtz and went on an intense fact finding mission to determine the abilities of Dib's allies and steal the schematics of Dib's weapon and vehicle arsenal, so that he could reverse-engineer them, for both him and his militia's use. Coop had Zim train the militia as well as fight Dipper and Timmy to test their weaknesses, shadowed Dib to keep up with his activities following Kat's death, and frequently downloaded schemata from Dib's computers. Coop also went on a campaign of intimidation to 'persuade' some of Bootsville's super villains to work for him, including Dr. K, Plankton, and Dr. Calico. Nine months after the Kat's death, Coop somewhat reluctantly partnered with Dr. Drakken to end Dib once and for all. Together, they managed to get all of Bootsville's most powerful villains to work towards a singular goal - the defeat of Dib. The Militia Incident On Halloween Night, Coop's militia invaded Bootsville, which forced a mandatory evacuation of the city. Dib battled all of his old foes as well as a few new ones in a single night, and unearthed Catboy's role after being attacked by a helicopter at Drakken Chemicals. When Coop's father was captured, Dib learned that his former ward was not dead when the Catboy revealed his true identity. Dib did manage to get through to Coop though, who betrayed Dr. Drakken, and assisted Dib in taking down Dr. Drakken, and vowed to do what Dib could not and protect Bootsville in his place. After The Militia Incident Coop decided to bring down Megamind's organization. He tracked down some of Megamind's Henchmen, killed all but one of them, and interrogated the last one for the location of Megamind's weapons. The henchman told him they were stored at the docks before Coop executed him. Catboy went to the docks and killed all of the thugs, again, except for one who revealed to him that Megamind was at his office in Downtown Bootsville before he killed him. Catboy went to Megamind's hideout where he took out all of his men and defeated Megamind. Megamind begged for his life, told Catboy that he would leave Bootsville and never come back, and even told Catboy where to go. Catboy replied sarcastically with: "How about you go to Hell!" before he kicked Megamind out of a window, allowing him to fall to his death. Catboy then said: "Say hi to Kat for me." Personality Coop Burtonburger was the second agent. He cared for his mentor, Dib, and wanted to live up to his potential, to stop alien invasions and protect Bootsville. However, Coop possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far in his actions as an agent despite his natural talents and aptitude under Dib's guidance, with hints in his behavior that he might one day kill instead of using restraint. After being tortured by his arch enemy Kat, his mental state started deteriorating, and he hoped that his partner would come in to rescue him. In time, (due to Kat showing him a photo of Dib with a replacement); Coop lost hope and started to hate his mentor for leaving him to die, just like what his father did. After he escaped, he became vengeful and wanted to kill Dib. As shown in the Catboy's persona, he was ruthless, calculating, and appeared to be somewhat apathetic to the "weak" that Dib protected. Coop also was blinded by rage for Dib leaving him to die, as shown when he caused Dr. Drakken's toxin machine to be dismantled by Dib's car. Despite his hatred for Dib and all aliens who are like Kat, he still showed genuine care for both Fiona and Dennis, and at one point asked the former how the latter was doing. He also deliberately avoided Dib being killed by Dr. Drakken. Once he snapped out of it, Coop showed some emotion and helped his former mentor stop Dr. Drakken. In the Catboy Story, Coop was still murderous and cold-blooded, as shown when he killed Megamind who begged for mercy, but was ultimately driven by justice. Gadgets *Zip-Kick - Was similar to Robin's Zip Kick where Coop propelled himself toward the targeted foe. ◾Handguns - Coop was equipped with two dual action guns that he could use in predator combat. ◾Flashbang - Coop used Flashbang Grenades to stun enemies and escape from armed thugs. They could also be used to initiate a ranged beatdown. ◾Grapnel Gun - Coop also had a grapnel gun that similar to Dib, the Kids Next Door, the Membrane family & Zim. He uses this gadget as Catboy, too. Quotes ◾"Hello? Is someone there?" ◾"Please. Please help me." ◾"Wh-What are you waiting for?" ◾"Not again. Please don't do it again." ◾"JUST DO IT FOR GOD'S SAKES! DO IT!" ◾"Dib will come. I know it. He'll come for me." ◾"Dib? Where are you?" ◾"Dib? Is that you?" ◾"He'll come." ◾(To Kat): "Screw you." ◾(To Kat): "Why won't you just kill me?" ◾(To Kat) "No he wouldn't." As Catboy: ◾"Turn around." ◾"You really have no idea, do you, Dib?" ◾"What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more... I'm hurt." ◾"Don't lie to me dammit! How long did you wait before replacing me, huh? A month? A week? I trusted you! And you just left me to die!" (Dib: That's not what happened!) ◾"You always told me, dad... Focus on what I want to achieve... and it'll happen. Well you wanna know what I want now? Huh? I want you DEAD." ◾"You can't hide from me, Dib! I will hunt you down!" ◾"I was just a kid, You turned me into a soldier, Sent me to war!" ◾"You're no hero, no savior. You failed me, and now you're going to fail Bootsville the same way!" ◾"How long before you stopped searching for me? Hmm? HOW LONG before you GAVE UP?" ◾"Did you even LOOK for me? Or did you just look for a replacement?" ◾"You wanna know where Kat KEPT me? It was SO close!" ◾"You won't win! Not this time!" ◾"It won't be quick Dib. You will SUFFER." ◾"I can still hear him HISSING! HE'S STILL IN MY HEAD!" ◾"You had SO many chances to kill him! It's YOUR FAULT Kat got to me!" ◾"It was all about YOU! What Kat did! He RUINED me to SPITE YOU!" ◾"It ENDS for you Defender of Earth! RIGHT HERE!" ◾"You're gonna beg, with my boot on your neck!" ◾"I finally get to see you die!" ◾"Do you even KNOW what Kat did to me? The games he used to play? This is mercy compared to what he put me through!" ◾"Forget Drakken's boys. I say he dies RIGHT HERE!" ◾"There's no helping me!" ◾"You're not the only one with sidekicks!" ◾"Don't pretend to understand!" ◾"Kat made me hate you. But you let him do it." ◾"Don't call me that! That's not who I am!" ◾"Stop! STOP TALKING TO ME KAT!" ◾"Look me in the eye and say that." ◾"You let him do this to me!" (Dib: "I'm sorry.") ◾"You left me to rot in that abandoned wing of that damn asylum…for over a year…with HIM!" As Catboy - part 2: ◾"Say Goodnight, Sleezeball" ◾"Surprise" ◾"Do I look like Agent 27B to you? Rethink your answer before I fill you up with lead." ◾"Worthless ape." ◾"Gonna feel that in the morning." ◾"Not worth a bullet." ◾"It's all personal. Very personal." ◾"Wrong answer." ◾"Appreciate that." ◾"Megamind. You should'a left when you had the chance." ◾(Megamind: "You don't need to do this. I'll give you money. Drugs! Guns! Weapons! Whatever you want. Please. I'll take a plane. Leave Bootsville. Never show my face again. Anywhere you want! I'll go anywhere!") "How about you go to Hell!" ◾"Say hi to Kat for me." Category:Characters Category:Vilgante Category:Anti-Heroes